Mechanical Flowers
by Allison-Da-Princess
Summary: The story of the thin line between real and fake. 2D and Murdoc are fighting for Noodle's heart and when she is supposedly dead, what will happen to both when Cyborg Noodle takes her place? Will either lose sight and forget the original flower, and settle for the mechanical, cold version? Based on a Poem I wrote, And it's my first story on the archive :D I'm working with Doodlekiss
1. Chapter 1

Mechanical Flowers

Hi everyone! This is my first story on the Gorillaz Archive! I'm working on this story with the lovely doodlekiss: D and I hope you like this story... I based it on a poem I wrote and I don't think it's that good but tell me what you think about it! By the way, be sure to check out doodle kiss's stories, especially 'Miss-Understandings!'

OK enough of me babbling...

Disclaimer: Ouch.. I TOTALLY OWN GORILLAZ AND ALL THEIR SONGS AND STUFF CUZ I BOUGHT IT ON EBAY :DDDDD

Damon& Jamie: Uhh.. Allison..

Moi: Fine.. I ..Don't ownGorillazAndAllThingsRelat edToiT They belong to these dudes, Damon Albarn and Jamie Hewlett... THAT WAS PAINFUL

Damon &Jamie: ;)

* * *

'A machine copy of something beautiful,

A deception so wonderful,

It never fails to steal attention away...'

2D's POV

Nights at KONG were very creepy, especially since my room was right near the cinema. There were all sorts of zombies perching in there to grab either one of us when we even tried to watch a film. Especially Noodle. They always seem to grab Noodz first. I have ABSOLUTELY NO IDEA what an undead zombie would want with a vibrant, energetic 15 year old, but I was sure as heck I would never let their filthy hands touch my lil' luv. They can meet the wrath of my scythe! Oh, didn't you know? I have this black and silver scythe nestling in between my keyboard displays. Don't tell Murdoc though...

Suddenly, I could hear a faint scream from below my room, which woke me from my pill-induced sleep (no questions here...). I didn't bother with a shirt, so I ran out to the lift in my pyjama bottoms. The screams became louder and I instantly knew where. Noodle! I rushed into her room only to find that one of those retarded zombies was pushing Noodle into the wall, clutching places that NO zombie should ever touch of a girl and half of her clothes were ripped off her. '_No freaking way...' _ I thought. I lunged out at the zombie and tore its hand off

"EAAAAAAAAARGGAAAAAAAAAAAA!" It cried out, and disintegrated into a nearby plate of spaghetti.

"Noodle, luv, a'e yew al'ight?" I asked

"Toochi... I tried fighting it...I really did...I- it- t-tried to-"she sobbed into my shoulder.

"Shhh...Its al'ight, I've got yew... yew'll be ok, right, luv?"

"Stay with me, Toochi..." she pleaded

"Yew know that Russ will 'ave my 'ead on a silver platter if I do, luv. 'M sorry..."

"Well can't you stay until I fall asleep? Please Toochi, please?" She looked up at me with those beautiful emerald eyes I always melted into. They always reminded me of the gems themselves. Beautiful and pure...

"Well sure luv! Do yew 'ant me to sing somethin' for yew?"

"Can you sing me that little thing you made earlier? I really liked it, Toochi" she began to smile up at me, and I literally died and went to Heaven.

"Sure thing."

I began to sing the melody I had made by myself earlier on. I had named it 'Hill' but I think 'On Melancholy Hill' sounds a lot better

'_Up on Melancholy hill, there's a plastic tree,_

_Are you here with me?_

_Just looking out on the day, _

_Of another dream..._

_Well you can't get what you want,_

_But you can get me..._

_So let's head out to sea, love,_

'_Cause you are my medicine,_

_When you're close to me..._

_When you're close to me... '_

She drifted peacefully to sleep; I covered her with her Japanese blanket and left for my room. She's so gentle, like a flower... but I don't think a beautiful creation like her could ever love something like me .I'm quite ugly after all. I've been made this way by that old sod, Murdoc and his carelessness and everyone says I have 'pretty boy looks' but I'm quite sure I'm ugly. If I wasn't, Paula... my Ex, wouldn't have had to go to Murdoc to have her desires filled. Kids wouldn't stare weirdly at my face or my hair. I closed the door of my room and jumped into bed. '_She is my medicine... cause I feel so much better... if only she were close to me right now...' _I slowly drifted off to sleep with thoughts of Noodle swirling my head. '_My flower...'_

3rd Person

Meanwhile, Murdoc was in his Winnebago staring at a picture of Noodle in a purple swimsuit when they all went to the beach one summer to rest from their first album. He placed the photo on his belly, but slightly lower, and began to mutter things under his breath

'Oh Noodle...soon...very soon you will be mine... I can feel it...' He began to laugh softly which eventually turned into small sobs, he being tormented by his thoughts and emotions. A wave of worry came over him when he thought about what she thought about him.

'_What if she just sees me as a father figure? That would be totally wrong... right? Does she think I'm revolting? Maybe I need to shape up a bit...does she think I'm mean? Does she think I drink too much? Do I scare her? Intimidate her? Make it seem that I don't like her at all? Perhaps ...Nahh! Dullard and Noodz could NEVER get together... He's too stupid to realise the blossoming beauty before him... but they have that sort of...bond that can't separate those two... It's different to a father-daughter bond like her and Lards and a little more than a brother-sister bond too... right. I've got to do something... or I'll lose my cherry blossom to that bumbling idiot. Tomorrow, I'll spend the day with Noodz, doing whatever she wants to do... even though it may annoy me to the ends of the universe... and WIN HER OVER. And establish a bond between us too. It's perfect. We'll be perfect. Finally, I have the one thing that can't be violently ripped from my grasp...I will never let her be taken away from me... never...' _He placed the photo on his lips, then his chest and drifted off to sleep. One thing was certain to Murdoc. He wouldn't let his flower drift into another's hand. He would be doomed if he did.

* * *

Moi: You like? Tell me in a review or PM me! Thanks for giving this story a shot :D

2D: Im sure you guys would love to see Me and Noodz fall in love, right?

Mudz: AHAHA, never gonna happen mate.

2D: You sure? I bet it will!

Mudz: Fat chance, faceache, she'll fall for my awesomeness

2D: You have no awesomeness

Moi: Guys, calm down! Its up to me anyways...

2D: but noodz and i get together, right?

Mudz, IT'S NEVER GOING TO HAPPEN, YOU FOOL!

Noodle: What's never going to happen? The end of the world? I know that it won't.. but..

2d&Mudz: NOTHING, NOODLE! *both blush and run away*

Moi: Boys...

Noodle: I know, right? So mysterious..

Russ: WHO IS MAKING YOU THINK LIKE THAT, BABY GIRL? I'LL CRUSH THEM!

Noodle: Calm down, Russel-sama! there's no one but you, me and Allison here!

Russ: Okay..;. but..

Moi: That's for me to decide and for you to act out! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAH!

Gorillaz: Whaaaaaaa? We aren't puppets...

Moi: Datz what YOU think :D

Bye guys! see you next time!


	2. Chapter 2

Mechanical flowers

Hellooooo! Sorry I was gone 4 so long guys! I was grounded, you see, and I was 'strictly forbidden' from my laptop :( PLEASE FORGIVE ME! And with Missunderstandings, it's not Doodle's fault that the next chapter is late, It's mine. So sowwy :C

* * *

Moi: WITHOUT ANY FURTHER ADIEU...

Damon: Ahem

Moi: What do _YOU_ want? This is MAI story!

Damon: Yeah, but these are MY characters!

Moi: AND SO?

Damon: You have to say that they aren't yours. Or I sue :)

Moi: FINE! You own them! Along with Jamie... happy now? :(

Damon: Yep! ;)

Moi: I hate you

Damon: I Luv you too luv :D

* * *

Russel POV

The morning was fuzzy as usual. I usually wake up earliest in KONG to make breakfast for everyone. Everyone except Murdoc of course. Why would I cook for a guy who calls me lards, while he is green and smelly? Yeah, I didn't think you would.

Anyways, As I was walking towards the lift, I could see Murdoc's room wide open. What was he doing? Doesn't he usually stay in his winne all day?

But, when I peered through the door, I saw Murdoc, yes, _Murdoc Niccals, _not really green and _wearing __clean clothes__ and __cologne._

I swear I nearly fell over! What sort of _nonsense _was he pulling? I mean, C'MON, this is MURDOC,, not some normal dude! The shirt he was wearing had something Japanese on it, which looked like "Temae suto-ru mai omoi" , but WHY is he doing it? I bet he's trying to woo some asian girl today. Poor her. She might as well call the mental house early.

Noodle POV

I had stayed up all night. Like anybody can go to sleep after being nearly abused by a zombie! So, I'm reaaaaaally tired and I don't feel like going _anywhere, _But being Gorillaz, we probably will.

I would love to spend the day with toochi and keep him ALL TO MYSELF. ME. SUZUKI. No stupid, blown up, chavvy excuse of a girl is going near my blue puff-ball! ...No, I do not have a creepy crush on him! He's my brother figure and he practically raised me. Stop accusing me by your silence!

Anyways! I woke up, had a shower, put on my black and blue dress I got for my birthday, plus a cool leather belt, but my cherry blossom perfume was gone. '_I wonder who in this house would take a girl's perfume,_' I thought.

I began walking towards the lift, and the smell of pancakes & syrup hit me like a ton of bricks.

'_Mmmm, Pancakes! Almost as yummy as..._

NO NOODLE NO! NO BAD THOUGHTS!

_What bad thoughts? We both know who we are addressing!_

NO, NO WE ARE NOT WE AREN'T TALKING ABOUT..

_uh huhhhhhh suuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuure ;)_

SHUT UP!

_Lol no. I'm you, remember?_

GRRRRR! Go awaaaaaaay!

Hello?

Ok!'

_lol still here!_

GRRR

So, my as my little mind battle ended, I walked into the kitchen and saw Russel and Toochi already stuffing themselves silly with pancakes. How cute.

"Good Morning Russel-Sama! Good Morning 2D-san!" I said rather too enthusiastically

"Mornin' baby girl, how are you? You okay?" Russel asked

"Yes Russel-sama, I'm fine... ough I am hungry.."

"Yaw food's on tha' pla'e on tha table, luv!" 2D perked up.

"Thanks 2D! :)" He smiled back and I sat down beside him, beginning to eat when Murdoc bursts through the door, _smiling._

"_GOOD MORNING EVERYONE!" _He shouted, and skipped towards the left over pancakes. I think everyone just dropped what they were holding here, and just stared at him with absolute shock. Whatever trick he's pulling is too freaky for words. But then again, when will you see Murdoc smile?

"Uh, Good morning Murdoc-san! You look happy today..." I said

"Yea' especially since yew was 'ngry yesterday! Why issat then?" 2D muffled

"Because..Face- ..er 2D, I wasn't feeling too good. But now I am! Happy Days, eh?" Murdoc shot back.

Russel laughed and said "But you're NEVER feeling good! Why today Mudz?" And with that everyone but Murdoc giggled

"I'm changing over a new leaf. Actually that was one of my new year's resolutions!" He proudly stated.

"But it's April..." 2D cried, and with that, Russel dropped to the floor, laughing _so hard_ , that you couldn't even hear him!

Murdoc started to fume, as usual, but pulled a face that didn't agree with how he was _supposed to be_ feeling. How weird!

"Anyways... Noodz, would you like to go shopping with me today?" Murdoc asked me.

I couldn't believe it, but WHEN DO THESE OPPERTUNITIES COME BY? NEVER! I would be MAD to give it up! But..Toochi..

"Sure, Murdoc-san! Just let me get my coat" And then I went into my room to think about what just happened, while toochi and Russel were still laughing like hyenas. A blue one and a Brown one. Cool!

When I got into my room, I began to think:

_'Did Murdoc's shirt say "Temae suto-ru mai omoi"? And did he smell like cherry blossoms?'_

Murdoc POV

YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSSSS! Mission 1 Achieved! I got her to go out with me! Well, go out shopping, but yeah, still, Universe 0, Me, 1! The only problem I have is explaining to Lards why I'm doing it without seeming like I want to date Noodz (But I do, you see)

I bet it was the shirt and the perfume which won her over. To be honest I didn't know I had this shirt until I found it sitting neatly in a plastic wallet. Maybe it was from the tour in Japan? Because it says something to do with stealing hearts. I think she will understand.

Anyways, I fired up the Geep and waited for Noodz to come in.

Why exactly am I doing this? If I want a girl, I'll take her! Why am I so nervous!I'm never nice to anyone!

_'Except for Noodle.._

What?! NooooOoOoOo I'm a Bad boy. I don't give exceptions to ANYONE

_Liar!_

Am not!

_Are too!_

Am not!

_Are too!_

Am not!

_Are too!_

Am I this bored that I'm arguing with myself?

_Yes. But you'll feel better when Noodle comes!_

GO AWAY YOU GREMLIN

_I'm you, and you are me. Therefore, you just called yourself a gremlin._

-_-" '

As soon as my little self argument ended, Noodz stepped into the Geep and asked,

"Where are we going, Murdoc-san?"

"Wherever you want, Love" I replied in the most seductive way I could.

She looked at me in pure shock, then narrowed her eyes, as if to question my motives. Great. We aren't even a couple and she's silently questioning me. Is this what love is?

"Ok, Take me to the Swarovski shop in Oxford Street, Murdoc-san!"

I panicked. Swarovski? Bloody SWAROVSKI! That's the most expensive place to get any sort of girly accessory! Why not Claire's, or Primark?

But, Special girls need special things, if you know what I mean (No?), I did say wherever she want...and she's looking at me with puppy dog eyes! How can I even think to say no? I feel as if I might get shot if I did. (It's true, because there's a Canadian gun in the trunk.)

So I answered her back with a sheepish "Okay..".

She began to squeal and jump in the seat, and as she was doing this, she hugged me and kissed my cheek.

"Thank you! Arigato gozaimasu, Murdoc-san!"

Oh yeah, Who's the master? Murdoc issssssssss! Me 2, Universe 0!

I think an amethyst necklace will suit with her emerald eyes, but I think I'm gonna go broke today.

She _definitely_ owes me. ;)

* * *

Moi: Ok! I hope you liked this chapter! All creds go to Swarovski, Claire's, Primark ( All british shops here :D) and of course Damon and Jamie(Lol I lie)

Mudz: I liked this veeerry much, heheheheherhehe

Moi: Shut up, you creep! Is it normal to fall for a 15-year-old? Whilst you are 40+ ? NO!

Mudz: Aren't you the one writing the storyline?

Moi: Pssssh, no..

Damon: I thought you said it was YOUR story xD

Moi: I thought you said they were YOUR characters!

Noodz: So I'm getting an expensive necklace? AWESOMEEEE

Mudz: But you owe me!

Noodz: Why?

Mudz: Cuz my pockets full o' money are gonna disappear after you have it!

2D: HA! I knew ih! Dere were strings at'ached! Nothink can outsmart me, y'know

Mudz: Oh really? What do you think I've been doing?

Noodz: Boys, don't fight! It's too damn stressful to sort it out!

Mudz & 2D: Okaai 3

Noodz: Um.

Russ: What sort of conspiracy is this? I don't understand! 2D getting smart? Murdoc wearing clean clothes? WHAT IS THIS ENIGMA?

Moi: My mind xD Too bad that you'll have to dressuplikeachickeninthenext chapter

Russ: wut.

Moi: Nothing!

2D: *Le chicken noise*

Everyone but Russ: *Le snigger*

Noodz: Wait! So why is Mudz being so nice to me?

Moi: Cuz he wants to-

Mudz: -To turn over a new leaf.

2D: T'at leaf must be one-sided, cuz he's not being as nice to me!

Mudz: YoU want that to change?

2D: No, Sir!

Moi: OK BYEE, see you next time! ( I promise I won't get into trouble this time!) And by the way, I've made some covers for M.F, and I'll put up a poll to see which one you like!

Russ: Even the good byes are confusing... :(

Everyone: Oh Russell...

* BTW, _Temae suto-ru mai omoi_, means You've stolen my heart in Japanese. I hope I got it right!

Arigato Gozaimasu, means thank you in a polite form, or Thank you very much!


End file.
